


Welcome To Madness

by Toranyx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Tags May Change, at least for right now, does contain spoilers for all the games, more characters will be added as they show up, the characters aren't working with me for a true crack fic, this is semi crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toranyx/pseuds/Toranyx
Summary: See the adventures that Sora and the gang get up to while not saving the worlds! Or you know, where they are semi safe from a creator's mind! From naming dream eaters, to whomperstomping Seifer, to the floor is fire, and who can get Terra and Ven in trouble, there are tons of shenanigans to be had!





	1. Chapter One: You Named Them What?!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crack fic that I came up with while playing Dream Drop Distance. It really started with me trying to name so many of the dream eaters with what I thought Riku and Sora would actually name them and it grew from there. I have many ideas for this, so I have no idea where it will end. Any feedback would be great and I really hope you enjoy it!

Ven glanced up from the command board game he, Terra, Aqua, and Roxas were playing as he heard familiar bickering voices. He grinned happily as he looked up to his big brother and sister. “They're back!” He cheered.

Terra and Aqua smiled down at Ven, giving him a nod. They could pause the game to greet their friends; the two boys were doing an...interesting way to get their mark of mastery and they were curious to what it was and how it was going. They stood as well and started making their way towards the door, watching Ven as they watched him rushed over. Roxas had glanced over, standing as the others did, placing his hands in his pockets. He was curious yo what the fuss was about...but knowing those two, it could be anything.

Soon the bickering duo made their way through, this time Riku could be clearly heard.

“You named it Pookie.” 

“I named him Pookie!” Sora said, crossing his arms as he stared at Riku. “And what’s wrong with Pookie?! It’s adorable, and sweet, just like him. You named yours Blood Fang! Have you even seen your dream eater? If anything, it’s a dream leaver!”

Riku let out a small sigh and shook his head. “That’s so lame; you’re lame.” Why he was best friends with Sora sometimes escaped him in moments, and this was one of them. 

Who named something Pookie?!

“Uh…” Ven asked as he looked between his two friends. “Pookie...and...Blood Fang?” 

Riku and Sora looked over to Ven, the latter grinning and tucking his hands behind his head. “Our Dream eaters! Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you; they aren’t nightmares like their other counter parts! They actually help us fight, or they help protect us, they are actually really cool and-” 

“And we need them for our mark of mastery.” Riku finished. “They are useful, and some are pretty cool but these are our first ones.” 

And suddenly a Meow Wow and Komory bat appeared in random colors. Ven let out a small gasp before he started walking forward, cooing at the meow wow. “Cool!” 

Roxas eyed the bat for a moment before moving forward, offering it (him?) his hand. He had never heard or seen anything like this before. Axel always told him of things he needed to know, but as he glanced over to Terra and Aqua, it seemed they were just as in shock as he was. 

So these had to be new...that was good to know. 

“So...why are you guys fighting?” Roxas couldn’t help but ask. He had seen the pair fight for games and if they wanted to win but this...was different, or it seemed different. 

“Sora keeps naming them cutesy names.” Riku said with a shake of his head. “They are so much more than that, and they are strong! Hell, Blood Fang helped me in a tight spot!”

“AND mine worked with me!” Sora cried out. “They are cute and adorable and loyal so why not name them something like that!”

“Cause it’s dumb and no one wants to be called Pookie!” Riku said to Sora.

“ Pookie disagrees!” Sora said as he cuddled his Meow Wow. 

Aqua tilted her head slightly, kneeling down to study the creatures. “How do they come into being?” She asked. She had never heard of such a thing before, but the way they were speaking it seemed they made them...or chose them by chance to name them. 

“Ah! Me and Riku can make them using certain...dream particles that nightmare dream eaters drop!” Sora explained as he placed Pookie down on the ground. The little creature gave a cry that could only be disappointment and Ven quickly went over to give the creature a scratch behind the ears. Pookie gave a cry of joy, rolling over in bliss and Ven let out a laugh. 

“I can’t pet you, buddy, if you keep moving!” 

Pookie let out another noise before he stopped, standing up on its hind legs to lick Ven. Aqua frowned thoughtfully at what Sora had explained...it sounded like…

“We share an inventory for the most part; spells, munny, action skills except ones that are only for us, and then the dream eaters themselves give us certain abilities as long as we have them equipped.” Riku explained as he watched Blood Fang rub his head against Roxas’s hand. 

“Similar to our melding commands,” Terra said as he nodded. That was...kinda making sense, except they only ever had to level up their skills to keep said abilities. If the creatures were the one to harbor the skills, then it made sense that they kept them as it went. 

Still weird, but it made sense. 

“Yeah!” Sora grinned. 

“So...let me get something straight,” Aqua finally said as she looked to Riku and Sora. “You two share resources...which it takes to make these dream eaters.” 

“Yeah?” Sora answered, unsure where this was going.

“And we level them up by giving them more of the items and adding a command style, yes.” Riku answered, raising a brow to the blueberry mom. “Sora and I have been making our own.”

“Your own of the same creature?” Aqua asked. 

“Yeah? Why?” Sora asked with a tilt of his head.

“Can you share them? The dream eaters, I mean.” Aqua asked, wanting to clarify before she brought up something that she noticed. 

“Yeah! We can have two to a party just like all the others! I can have Blood Fang if I wanted, and Riku could have Pookie! We’d still have all the abilities the other unlocked and the spells!” Sora grinned. 

“Then why in the world aren’t you two just sharing resources for the other dream eaters and just have the one?” Aqua asked. That was such a waste and it meant if there were rare ones, they would be hard pressed to find the resources needed. Granted, it would mean exp as they did but…

Riku and Sora were silent for a moment, and even Ven turned his attention away from Pookie for the answer. 

“BECAUSE HE CAN’T NAME THEM!” The two best friends yelled at the same time. 

Aqua couldn’t help but sigh. Children. She is surrounded by children. 

Roxas, though, slunked away from the group, pulling out his phone and dialed a certain number. Some of this was so cool, and the fact most of the other keyblade holders didn’t know what they were meant he could tell Axel something he didn’t know! That didn’t happen often. 

“Axel!” Roxas whispered once his best friend answered. “You gotta get over here!” The excitement was clear in his tone. He wanted his best friend over, to see all this and experience it. 

“Rox...I’m a little busy with a job from Saix…” Axel said, the regret a little clear with a sigh. He was always stuck with the...icky jobs and this one was no different.

“Icky job, huh?” Roxas asked with a wince. He knew Axel said most jobs were, but sometimes he wondered how much his friend actually did…

“You know it.” Axel answered. 

“But Axe, you really need to! You won’t regret it!”

“I dunno, Rox…”

“Hey, you took me out a bunch of places saying how cool they were! What was it you said? “You gotta trust me, got it memorized?” Roxas said with a grin, throwing back old words at his best friend. That didn’t happen often and he loved it every moment it happened. 

“Hey, you loved the skateboarding trip.” Axel pointed out. What Roxas didn’t know was he was making a portal. He did tell his best friend that and he wasn’t about to break that promise. 

“Yeah, I did.” Roxas laughed. “Seriously, Axe, get over here!”

“I’m right behind you.” Axel grinned as he stepped through the portal of darkness and snuck up on Roxas. Roxas jumped slightly and then hung up his phone, grinning up at his best friend. “Sora and Riku found something pretty cool. They’re called dream eaters!” He then explained the concept to his best friend, moving over to where Pookie and Blood fang were hanging out. 

Apparently Sora and Riku had to go and changed their dream eaters. 

“Wait. So you’re telling me...they seriously named them Pookie and Blood Fang?” Axel asked, his grin growing. Oh man, the teasing that could be had. 

“Well, Sora named Pookie Pookie, Riku named Blood Fang Blood Fang.” Ven explained as he continued to rub Pookie’s belly. He knew of Axel already and didn’t mind the red head being around. He had his siblings so Roxas having his big brother over wasn’t too big of a deal.

Not like Axel or Roxas admitted that side of their relationship but whatever. 

“Oh, Rox...I totally owe you are years worth of ice cream. This is brilliant.” Axel laughed as he kneeled down to pet Pookie. 

That’s when Roxas realized what he did. And yet he was torn. He just signed up Riku and Sora to so much teasing...but part of him couldn’t care less. 

Ah well. Let everyone know what he had to go through with Axel.


	2. Roxas and Pookie's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Pookie get a little revenge on Seifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't one hundred percent crack. I tried to write the end two different times and it ended up the same way; semi serious. So we get a semi crack chapter! Hope you guys all enjoy!

As Ven heard the door open to the common room, he knew he was in a bit of a dilemma. He was currently playing a balloon game with Dandelion, a wheelflower who was called Eli for short, and Toothless, a Hebby Reppy. 

And it was a surprise to no one that Sora named them. Riku had two of the same, but his Wheelflower was named Poison Ivy, and his Hebby Reppy was named Dodongo. There had once again been a split down the middle for the names. Roxas, Terra, and Axel all liked Dodongo’s name, while Aqua and himself prefered Toothless and Eli. 

Though Ven did think the names for the hebby Reppy were both a good fit. 

But back to the problem at hand. His curiosity was growing to know who was coming in. Terra, Roxas, Riku, and Axel weren’t here, so it was just him, Aqua and Sora. But he was so close to breaking his balloon game record! He didn’t want to risk turning around and popping a balloon but…

Wait! He knew a way!

“Sora, who’s coming in?” He asked the young keyblader, who was resting on the couch with Pookie sleeping on him. 

Sora let out a small snore as a reply. 

Ven was tempted to roll his eyes but he had a better idea. “Hey, Pookie! Wake up Sora for me, please! I’ll give you a treat!” 

Pookie opened his green eyes, staring at Ven and began wiggling itself. Ven was pretty much took that for agreement and the cat dog...whatever it was moved closer to Sora and began licking the sleeping keyblader’s face. Sora let out a laugh and gently moved Pookie away, sitting up and he let out a yawn as he wiped the drool from his features. “Wha time ishit?” He yawned as he looked around. 

“Time for you to tell me who’s at the door.” Ven called out, jumping to the side and just managed to hit a balloon before it touched the ground. Thank you Aqua, Terra, and Master Eraqus for this training!

“Uh…” Sora rubbed one eye before blinking. “Oh, hey, Roxas. Did you have fun with Hayner, Olette, and Pence?” 

Sora’s nobody sighed in answer, clearly in a sulky mood. He moved over towards the couch, flopping down on it. Sora tilted his head; not a good time then...but then Sora lit up and he motioned towards Pookie to go to Roxas. Pookie waddled his way over, flopping himself down in Roxas’s lap, turning onto his back for belly rubs. 

Roxas let out a small snort, but a hint of a smile came to his features as he began to rub the dream eater’s belly. “You know, Ven, you could always ask who’s at the door.” He was clearly trying to change the subject, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t work. Not with the current company present. 

“Like all of you answer sometimes, anyway.” Ven retorted as he stood up, no longer caring about the game. The colorful balloons fell to the ground, some bouncing and some popping as Ven made his way over to the couch as well. 

A friend in trouble was a lot more important than a game. 

Aqua was seated at the table, doing some paperwork, glancing up as she saw Roxas. She tilted her head to the side, debating on what to do. Roxas and her were slowly coming to an understanding, and she didn’t want to push him too far...but there was clearly something wrong. Ven and Terra would joke with her about her meddling, though sometimes she felt like they said it with a grain of truth. 

Perhaps just showing support would work. Yes, that would be just enough. So the blue haired master got up from the table, making her way over as well, and sat down on the armrest of the leather couch. 

Roxas sighed as he glanced over, seeing Aqua coming over. Yup, no getting out of this and pretending it didn’t happen. When Aqua first started taking an interest in him, his first thought it was because of how much he looked like Ven; which pissed him off. But as it went on, he was starting to think it was because he was keyblade wielder himself and that...was kinda what she does, since she was semi taking Riku and Sora under her wing as well. 

Plus, it might be because of Axel too...and a hint of him looking like Ven. 

But saying no to Aqua sometimes was difficult and not a wise thing. And then there was Ven and Sora...and their damn puppy eyes. 

“It was fun, for a while.” Roxas answered as he looked to the group. “Was great to see them, got to skate a bit, hung out at the usual spot and had some sea salt ice cream...as a treat!” Roxas quickly added. Aqua was very big on making sure everyone had a balance diet. She had been shocked at how often him, Axel, and Xion got ice cream, so that had become something kept on the downlow unless it was a treat only. 

“So what’s got you down?” Sora asked with a tilt of his head, his hands resting behind his head as he studied Roxas. “Did you get in a fight with Hayner again?” 

“Nah, nothing like that. We went down to the Sandlot and there were some mock Struggle tournament going on, and me and Hayner decided to play. Seifer and his gang were there too. Everything was going well until it got to Hayner and Seifer’s match; Seifer cheated. Then it was my turn against him and I was actually doing really well since I’m much better than I had been during...well, you know.” The time when he was stuck in a computer so he could be reunited with Sora. “ That guy who is obsessed with Struggle wasn’t there until after everything, but since some of the kids are so scared of Seifer, the man didn’t believe us and sent us on our way.” 

Ven, and Sora winced as Aqua looked concerned. They could see why it would put a downer on the day. Poor Roxas…

“Man, that’s totally not fair!” Ven cried. 

“Perhaps next time, you should see about someone watching over the matches?” Aqua suggested. There wasn’t much to do about it if no one saw it and none of the other kids besides Roxas’s friends were willing to stick up to this Seifer. 

“Yeah, that’s what Olette said.” Roxas agreed as he stared down at the dream eater in his lap. “Just kinda takes the fun out of spontaneous matches unless you’re fighting people you know won’t cheat.” 

“Maybe you should ask Riku or Axel about spotting some cheating ways. The worlds knows Riku did it to me a lot on the islands.” Sora offered. At least give himself a better chance to catch it. 

“Well, one, I do know about how much of a cheat Riku is.” Roxas said, thinking back to his fight when Riku ended up having to use darkness to win their fight. Not cool. “And yeah, maybe. We went through a lot of training for real battles and stuff, so I should be used to it. Just wasn’t thinking since it was just a Struggle battle.” And most of those kids were weak, so he had to hold back a lot and make sure to not use certain moves. He wasn’t used to that since he was normally in training, or actually fighting. Took a lot more concentration than he thought to hold back that much. 

 

“It’s okay, Roxas,” Aqua tried to reassure the young boy. “It takes time and practise to get used to holding back so much.” She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “And I’m sure you would’ve won beautifully if it wasn’t for that.” 

Roxas looked up at Aqua, giving her a hint of a smile. He appreciated the words, even though it still sucked to lose. 

“How about I make spaghetti tonight for dinner?” Aqua asked. She hoped…

Roxas perked up a little. That was his favorite food! Maybe he could also…”With garlic bread?” 

Aqua gave a small laugh and a nod of her head. As she had hoped, it had cheered the sandy blond Nobody up a little. “Of course.” She got up to head towards the kitchen to see what all she had for the meal. 

Roxas was indeed feeling a little better, continuing to give Pookie belly rubs. He was getting his favorite for dinner; though he hoped he didn’t sit across from Ven. He didn’t know how his look-a-like did it, but he always ended up covered in tomato sauce on his face, and on the napkin tucked in his shirt. 

But as he was thinking about what happened, he was wishing he could somehow get back at Seifer, beat him at a different game, though maybe not stoop to his level. But how...a proper Struggle battle was out unless he had an adult present...and he wasn’t going to ask Aqua or Terra. What about Axel...though someone might call foul if they found out they’re best friends. 

Not like Axel would let him win just for that, but no one would believe it. 

No...he needed a better plan. Something to make sure Seifer didn’t try to cheat again with him, something out of...the...box. 

His eyes widened as he looked at the dream eater in his lap, the idea coming so suddenly. Why didn’t he think of it before?! (Probably because of how cute they are), That was perfect! Now he just needed to figure out a way to borrow Pookie without anyone, namely Aqua, being suspicious. 

Not like it would be hard with Sora, the boy trusted everyone and everything. 

But this was going to be so good. 

~~The next morning~~

“Hey, Sora!” Roxas asked as the whole group were cleaning up from breakfast. Aqua always insisted that everyone should help as much as possible, and no one was going to argue with her. 

The brunette just finished putting a plate in the dishwasher, tilting his head to the side as he grinned at Roxas. “Hiya, Roxas! What’s up?” He had to get going soon to make it back to the world he was in, but he could make time for his friends. 

“Who you bringing with you this time?” Roxas asked casually. It wasn’t an unusual question for someone to ask, but it was normally done by Ven or Riku. Sometimes Terra and Aqua if it is for boss battles or tricky situations, just to help them think about what to do and who to bring. Roxas asked sometimes, but he’s normally beaten to the punch. Here’s hoping it wasn’t that weird. 

“Oh! Eli and Toothless. They’ve got some spells and abilities that would be really useful, but I don’t have enough points to spend to get them. So I figured I’d run around, explore, fight some of the nightmares and get those before I move too much further.” Sora explained, looking down as he heard Pookie let out a soft, sad, coo. “I know, Pookie, I’m sorry! It’s just for right now; I’ll totally bring you once I get what I need, okay?” 

Pookie just looked up at Sora with sad eyes and let out another soft chirp. 

Roxas fought back a grin, though he really did feel bad for the dream eater. But this worked great in his favor; he just had to beat Ven to the punch. “Hey, Pookie,” Roxas said as he kneeled down to look at the dream eater. “How about I take you for a walk later around Twilight Town? Olette has been wanting to meet you. If that’s cool, Sora.” He asked as he looked up at his Somebody. 

Sora grinned and nodded his head eagerly; he couldn’t really say no even if he wanted to. Pookie was rolling around so happily and he wouldn’t squash that. “Yeah, that sounds great! Thanks, Roxas!” 

“Gettin’ soft there, Rox?” Axel teased his best friend. 

“How about you try saying no to this face, Axe.” Roxas joked as he turned to his friend, motioning towards the now happy dream eater who was rolling in pure bliss. 

Axel rolled his eyes and let out a scoff as he placed a clean pan up, since he could actually reach everything. Roxas couldn’t help but grin; that’s what he thought. Some of those dream eaters were cute, but nothing could really beat Pookie in the terms of cuteness. “Awesome, lemme go get changed and we’ll head out.” 

Roxas stood up, heading over towards where his room was to change into the clothes he normally always wore in Twilight Town. It was a mystery why no one changed clothes often but hey. 

As Roxas went to change, Axel made his way into the common room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for Roxas to come out. He knew about the thing with Seifer and he thought he had a pretty good plan to help Roxas get a little revenge...or he could offer some training. One of the two. But as Roxas came out, Pookie bouncing at his heels, Axel noticed something...Roxas’s had that glint in his eyes. 

Oh, his best friend had a plan...now he was intrigued. Once Roxas got closer, Axel grinned down at his best friend, moving away from the wall. “What are you up to?” 

“Up to? Nothin’. Just doing a favor, and doing something nice for a friend.” Roxas said as his eyes narrowed. He knew Axel would probably figure out what he was doing; his best friend knew him well. But he was hoping to get out of here before then...someone might get suspicious. 

“Uh huh...don’t worry, I’m not gonna tattle. Let me in on it.” Axel told his friend. 

Roxas glanced around, and nodded before whispering. “Not here.” 

Axel nodded, opening up a portal of darkness for the two of them. Roxas was right, talking about plans where one of the Responsibles could overhear wasn’t a good idea. 

“Okay, Pookie and I are going!” Roxas called out. Sora had come out, making his way towards the door he needed to go through, giving the trio a wave. Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Riku made their way out, giving their own farewells. Aqua narrowed her eyes slightly at Axel leaving with Roxas but that wasn’t too big of a deal...they left often together, or they dropped each other off. 

But still...something was making her question…

Meanwhile, at Twilight Town at the top of the clock tower, Axel, Roxas, and Pookie stepped out of the portal. Axel crossed his arms once more and he looked to his best friend. “Well?” He asked. He wanted to know what exactly Roxas had planned. 

“Just good ol revenge that you will approve.” Roxas told his friend with a grin, turning so he could walk down the clock tower. “Come on, Pookie!” 

The dream eater gave a squeak and followed Roxas down the stairs, Axel rolling his eyes but following his friend, more out of curiosity and because he wanted him to be safe. Soon, they found themselves in the sandlot, and Roxas paused outside the entrance, kneeling next to the dream eater.

“Hey, Pookie? I know you fight with Sora and Riku most of the time, but would you mind being my partner today? I did want to take you for a walk but...we have a bully here, and I want him to learn a lesson.” 

Pookie tilted his head, panting slightly and Axel gave a small snort. The dream eaters were smart but- Axel did a double take as Pookie licked Roxas, almost as if it was an agreement. Roxas gave a soft laugh, wiping away the salvia and he smiled at Pookie. “I wasn’t kidding though, Olette is wanting to meet you. So after this, I’ll let you walk around and meet her.” 

Pookie cooed softly as he, she, it? Rolled along its back, seeming to agree. “Awesome.” Roxas said with a grin as he stood up, making his way towards Seifer and his friends. “Oi! Seifer! I want a rematch!” Roxas cried out. 

“Yo, what’s up lamer?” Seifer grinned. “Wantin’ to get your ass kicked again?” 

“Lame.” A light blue steel haired girl that Roxas could never remembered the name of said. 

“Let’s make it interesting…” Roxas said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You can have your struggle bat. I get Pookie here,” Roxas motioned towards Pookie,who was rolling around Axel’s feet. 

Roxas swore Pookie did it on purpose…

Seifer let out a loud laugh and a nod. “Fine then, loser! Long as you don’t care as I beat up your pet!” This was going to be the easiest match! He didn’t even need to worry about his techniques!

“If I win though,” Roxas said before Seifer could continue. “You gotta be honest and say you did cheat with me and Hayner.” 

“I didn’t cheat!” Seifer declared, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Ya did too!” Roxas snapped. He didn’t lose his temper often, but this was causing it to happen.

“Did not!”

“You did too!” 

“Did not-” 

“ENOUGH!” Axel yelled. The two boys turned to look at the spikey redhead who sighed. “Look, winner gets a clean rematch that I will be watchin’. And no, I won’t let Roxas win just cause we’re friends. Hell, if it makes you feel better, we can get the struggle dude over to watch.” 

“Ew.” The girl said again.

Roxas frowned slightly, still trying to remember her name...what was it...oh right! Fuu! 

“No way, dude! He’s creepy, y’know?” Rai cried out, shaking his head quickly. 

“Then no one’s complaining if I make it a fair match?” Axel asked with a raised brow. 

“Cool by me!” Seifer grinned as he grabbed his batt. He made his way into the center of the sandlot, gripping the bat with a grin. “Come at me, loser!” 

‘And this is why I hate certain people…’ Axel sighed. But he watched as Roxas and Pookie step forward. He was wondering how Roxas would play this...play the game, go at it? Make him suffer, or damage his pride instantly? There were so many ways for his best friend to go about it…

A group of kids gathered around, including Roxas’s friends, and Axel raised his brow. Well, this made it different, he could see Roxas drawing it out, making it a long fight-

Next thing he knew, Roxas was on top of Pookie, whomperstomping the crap out of Seifer. Axel could just feel a sweatdrop dripping from the back of his head. Maybe he should’ve seen that coming but now he had a new problem. 

Aqua. Aqua always knew or found out about everything. 

But Axel looked at Roxas, who was smiling happily with his friends, while some of the others kids cheered. He liked to pretend he didn’t care, he did, but seeing Roxas happy...seeing Roxas grow? 

He’d fight ten Aquas. 

Or at least, so he thought.

“You let him whomperstomp a boy?!” Aqua yelled. 

Axel and Roxas winced slightly, the former staring straight ahead while the later looked at his shoes. Roxas knew he should say something, he should. It was his fault, it was his plan-

“I let him whomperstomp a bully, yeah.” Axel said boredly, pretending to inspect his gloves. “And I think since it was just Pookie, it is a meow bounce.” 

“That isn’t the point!” Aqua snapped. How Axel didn’t take this seriously was beyond her. 

In the common room, most of the other gang was pretending to not pay attention. Ven and Terra felt bad for the duo; they’ve been in that position. Ven though totally got why Roxas went about what he did, and so did Riku. But…

“Then what is the point?” Axel snapped. “You aren’t his mom! So quit acting like it!”

“Excuse you?” Aqua snapped before the two started bickering. The group watched with wide eyes as the two went at it, Roxas’s being the biggest and he scooted over to the others, mostly next to Ven to use him as a human shield if needed. 

“What’s...going on?” Sora asked as his eyes darted between the blue and red heads. Aqua and Axel got along for the most part, or so he thought, except for when Roxas came into the picture. 

“I think...they’re having a custody battle over Roxas.” Riku said. Least that was the closest thing he could think of. “Question is...who’s gonna win?”

Terra and Ven glanced to each other before looking back to the arguing duo. They were tempted to say Aqua but...Axel clearly cared for Roxas just as much. Though, truthfully, they both thought Aqua was meddling a bit too much...but that was Aqua. 

Roxas, however, as he kept watching his bickering friends fight over him...his hands were slowly clenching into fists, his teeth were gritting against each other. Something hot was bubbling up inside of him, threatening to spill out. This was so stupid, and getting ridiculous! 

“That’s enough!” Roxas shouted. 

Everyone turned to Roxas, blinking in surprise at the outburst. Roxas did have a temper, they had come to find out, but it didn’t seem to come out often. But there was Roxas, his blue eyes flashing with anger as he stared at Aqua and Axel. 

“Aqua! Axel is my best friend, so stop putting him down and acting like he’s responsible for me!” He continued to shout, pointing at the blue haired keyweilder. Axel crossed his arms over his chest, a small smirk on his face. Roxas quickly turned to Axel, pointing a finger at firewielder. “And Axel! Aqua is doing what she does for everyone here; making sure they are okay!” 

“You two are making this so incredibly difficult, I can’t...I can’t…” Roxas sputtered out, he was just so angry. “Both of you go to your rooms and don’t come out until you think about what you’ve done and willing to try and get along!” 

Oh, shit, did he just try to send Aqua, the mom of the group, and Axel, his best friend, to their rooms? Is he crazy? Does he have a deathwish?!

“I...guess I should take a breather and calm down before saying anything else that would be rash.” Aqua conceded. She did tend to butt heads with Axel more times than not, and she hadn’t truly stopped to think about how that would make Roxas feel with all this. 

“I did get a bit fired up.” Axel agreed, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. The fire wielder turned and started heading towards Roxas’s room, shutting the door behind him while Aqua headed towards her own. 

Once both doors were shut, Roxas’s fell to his knees, his blue eyes dazed. “Did that just happen?” He asked, mostly to himself. 

“Wow, Roxas.” Sora said as he looked down at his Nobody. “You really lucked out there.” 

“Tell me about it…” Roxas muttered. That had been a gamble and a half, and he was lucky neither of them flipped their lid.  
Ven and Terra looked on in disbelief. For once, someone sent Aqua to her room; that was practicality unheard of! Ven looked up to the older keywielder. “Terra, do you think-” 

“Don’t even try it, Ven. Something tells me this was a rare time.” Terra quickly interrupted him. He knew what Ven was thinking; could he maybe get away with that. The answer was no. 

No, he could not. 

Roxas gave a sigh as he stood up, shaking his head. “I’m borrowing your room, Riku, if that’s okay.” He turned to the silver haired boy, who nodded in agreement. “Thanks.” Roxas said as he went towards that room, shutting it behind him. As much as he wanted to go to his own room, he knew he needed space and that Axel needed his as well. 

And he needed a nap. 

So he flopped down on Riku’s bed, closing his eyes and letting out another sigh. Maybe things will be better by the time he woke up. 

In what felt like five minutes, Roxas was being shaken away. “Roxas! Wake up! You gotta see this!” Sora whispered excitedly as he shook his Nobody. 

Roxas let out a small groan, opening his eyes before narrowing them at his Somebody. “What, Sora?” He sat up with a small yawn, stretching his arms up in the air. Sora just shook his head, bouncing to the doorway and he motioned for Roxas to follow. Roxas rolled his eyes, hoping this wasn’t something small that he had been woken from. 

He followed Sora into the common room and followed Sora’s lead when he peeked his head into the kitchen, and Roxas’s eyes widen slightly. There in the kitchen was Aqua and Axel making dinner together. They were really speaking much besides talking about what they were making, and every so often they’d ask if they needed anything. 

He didn’t think they had truly made up just yet, but this was a good start. 

Ven, Riku, and Terra had joined the gang, peeking their head through the doorway as the watched Aqua and Axel cook. Axel glanced over at them, a smirk coming to his features. “Yes, yes, mommy and daddy kinda made up.” 

“Ewww, dude!” Ven whined. He couldn’t see the two together like that, and besides, that’s his sister! She isn’t allowed to date!

Aqua turned to Axel, whacking him on the arm. Axel rubbed where he was hit, narrowing his eyes. “It was a joke. We all know I’m not the daddy of this group; I’m the cool big brother.” 

“Then who is the dad of the group?” Sora asked with a tilt of his head. “Terra?”

“Nah, he’s the dorky naive big brother.” Axel said with a shake of his head. 

Terra opened his mouth to protest before shutting it once he thought about it. They...weren’t exactly wrong. 

“Aqua.” Roxas answered. “She’s both the mom and the dad.” Besides, she was the only one responsible enough to hold both. 

Axel tilted his head before nodding in agreement. “Got that right, Rox. Now, since you guys are just standing there, why don’t you-” 

Next thing he knew the doorway was empty and he rolled his eyes. Figures they’d take off instead of helping with dinner.


End file.
